


Sweet revenge

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Desserts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Making Out, Post Season 3, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: For every action, there's a consequence... And Foggy learned the hard way.





	Sweet revenge

 

Karen was helping Matt to organize some files, but suddenly, when they noticed Foggy sneaking from the kitchenette and back to his spot; she watched her boyfriend cocking his head and inhaling deeply, and knew right then that something was up.

"What is it?", she asked curiously, eyes fixed on their best friend.

"I think Foggy brought a piece of his mother's famous pecan pie"

She gasped dramatically. "And he didn't tell us!"

Their mouths started watering right away and closing in on Foggy at a slow pace, they looked like zombies wanting to eat his brain.

"Heeey, guys! What are you looking for?", he inquired a little nervous, trying to hide his treasured food in the drawer in time.

"Is pecan pie I can smell?"

"Uhm... No?"

"Aww, Foggy... My sweet, innocent Foggy", Karen folded her arms and leaned against his desk. "You can't trick Matt's nose... You know that, right?"

"And I can tell you're lying", he added as a reminder.

"But— But it's the last slice!"

"So what?"

"It's been a while since my mom baked pies"

"I know... We can eat it together, though. Karen cannot miss it", Murdock reached to his lower desk drawer, right where he was sure it was hidden and Nelson slapped his hand away.

"Back off! It's miiine!"

Page didn't like how this was turning out, so she decided to intervene. "Forget it, Matt", she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned his body around. "Foggy doesn't share food"

"Ugh, fine... But it won't stay this way!"

When Foggy saw them disappear into Matt's cubicle, he sighed in relief.

"My precious", he finally took it out of the drawer. "Come to papa", and started to eat, savoring every bite and feeling kind of guilty, but it was totally worth it. 

Or so he thought at first...

-'-

A few days later, Karen came into the office squealing like a child, heading quickly to Matt.

"Guess what? A new pastry shop opened up two blocks away and they have dark chocolate brownies with a lot of different toppings!", she grew more excited as she spoke. 

Matt smiled broadly at that, he would never get fed up to witness her enjoying silly little things... Then rose from his seat and came closer, standing next to her.

She continued. "Fruits, peanut butter, Oreo ice cream, cheesecake, mint, fudge, marshmallow, chocolate chip cookie, Nutella... Oh, my! I bought so many today, I couldn't pick just one!", she frowned and rubbed her chin absently, remembering something else. "There was even bacon, but maybe next time I could give it a try". She sat on the edge of the desk, then opened the bakery box she carried. "You wanna taste some?"

"YES!", Foggy replied with enthusiasm, who apparently followed Karen when he visualized her entering the office, knowing that she was bringing something to eat.

"Oops, I was talking to him", she said, pointing a finger at Matt.

"Oh... Yeah, got it". He was so ashamed that he ran out of there and dropped back behind his desk.

Matt couldn't help but smirk and after sniffing the delicious aroma of the homemade desserts, he expressed. "Of course I want to"

He strolled his fingers over them and paused above one. He focused on Karen, her face revealed neither want nor disgust. It was probably raspberry or cherry flavor, too sweet... He tapped the edge of another treat and took it out.

"Mmm cheesecake", she offered. "Good choice"

"Not for me". He held the brownie to her lips and she bit into it, closing her eyes as she did, biting her bottom lip to hold back a moan. She showed such pleasure that now he wished he could experience the same. "But not your favorite", he guessed.

"How did you know?"

"I assume you've eaten the favorites already"

"Or I could be saving them for last". She shrugged and leaned in as he fed her another bite. "I like this one, but I _love_ fudge"

"The most common flavor... Interesting"

"Now... If you bring me brownies from  _Nellie's_ , you'd best be sure to pick walnut"

"I'll make a note of that"

He held up the last tiny bit of brownie and Karen tongued it, tipping it into her mouth. Her eyes closed again as she chewed and swallowed. Then she dashed out her tongue to lick off the little crumbs from his thumb, electrifying his nerve endings.

He'd been hoping she read his mind. He could feel their friend was peeking through the window and he knew that it would make him uncomfortable... Which seemed to work, because Foggy was first drooling over the brownies and then appeared to squirm in his seat, trying to look away but it was impossible.

Matt leaned in and kissed her nose, her lashes fluttered against his skin. A sweep of his finger along her collarbone and he moved down to trace her arm. That she thrust back her shoulders in reaction pleased him. Her body was seeking his touch too.

Karen grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was her turn to take revenge... She took another brownie and lifted it gingerly to Matt's mouth.

"This one's filled with caramel". When she put it in, his whole face lit up instantly. 

And then his eyes closed as his lips part the slightest bit to take another bite, still smiling against the tips of her fingers.

After they finished, she scoffed at Matt.

"You have some on your cheek"

"Lick it off", whispered as he rubbed her bare shoulder. A tilt of her head spilled that gorgeous hair over her shoulder again.

She leaned up, her tongue licking slowly his stubble. "It tastes so good on you", she touched over his heart and then found herself staring at his irresistible lips.

Karen was going to simply give him a quick kiss, but he hooked an arm about her waist and changed her intentions with a long, deep joining that stirred every part of her. 

She pressed harder into the kiss, the sweet taste of chocolate on their lips sent shivers of desire racing through them...

 

For the next five minutes, Foggy was awkwardly trying to focus on work, taking glimpses towards the happy couple that kept sharing food and kisses.

Why on earth Matt & Karen were behaving that way all of a sudden?  
When they just started their relationship, he had kindly asked them to be professionals in the workplace and until now, they had kept their word, no embarrassing incident has occurred before...

He studied them each closely and eventually, realization dawned on him. 

As Matt said, that would lead him consequences... And he was determined not to make the same mistake, but he couldn't believe they were _that_ evil!

He immediately regretted his stupid past actions.

"Oh, c'mon... That's not fair!", he yelled, getting upset.

Having achieved that Foggy understand their purpose, they pulled away from each other, stepping back in some unspoken agreement.

"That'll teach you not to be selfish"

"OK, lesson learned... Please, stop!", he insisted, almost pleading; letting them win this one, hoping that would put an end to this ridiculous revenge.

Karen giggled loudly and it was a delight to Matt's ears. She made a show of placing the cover lazily over the box, taking Foggy's eyes off of the remaining pastries. At last, she reached for a napkin to wipe Matt's face properly.

Now, Foggy not only had an intense craving for brownies, but he was also dying to have Marci in his arms at this very moment.

He embraced himself and sank deeper into the seat, pouting. He must convince his fiancée to come work with them, so four could play this game...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments & kudos. Your feedback is highly appreciated ♥


End file.
